


Before The Grimoire

by girlwolf103



Series: Random Things I Write [2]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Asta (mentioned), Asta and Liebe are brothers, Basically it's a written version of Liebe's backstory, Black Clover Manga Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwolf103/pseuds/girlwolf103
Summary: Who was the Anti-Magic Devil before he ended up in the Grimoire? How did he get sealed in the Grimoire?(This is basically a written version of Liebe/The Anti Magic Devil's backstory. There is Manga Spoilers.)
Series: Random Things I Write [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136138
Kudos: 13





	Before The Grimoire

**Author's Note:**

> This took forever to write. I've been working on this for months. I also told myself I wouldn't write today but curse the random motivation to write. Well anyway I used the dialogue from the manga to make it as accurate as possible.  
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Edited 2-1-21

“Just because they’re a Devil, doesn’t necessarily mean they’re a bad guy!”

Asta yelled at his Devil. Even though the Devil attacked him, took his arm.  
He was defending him and other Devils.

The Devil’s eyes widened, and he scoffed at this statement, but the memories flooded his mind.

_Live Liebe! My Dear Son!_

A young Devil was thrown up in the air, his body flew towards The Gate of the Underworld.

  
_This is it my life’s over,_

The Devil thought as he flew towards the gate, waiting to smash into pieces. But...pain never came, his eyes opened, and he nearly fell over from shock.  
He wasn’t in The Underworld, he couldn’t be! There was a blue sky above him, lush green grass underneath him, and trees towering over him. He had somehow passed through The Gate and ended up in the human realm. He was a Devil, so he should feel great joy by being here and having the ability to toy with humans all he wanted. However, the Devil felt nothing, no joy at the thought of toying with humans. He didn’t care about humans at all.

The Underworld is a separate world from humans, it's the world of the Devils. The Underworld is separated from the human word by seven gates. Devils lived on each level, the lower the level. The stronger the Devils that live there are. Devils are born in The Underworld. After Devils are born, they receive a ranking and this ranking is unchangeable. A devil born without mana has the lowest ranking. The Underworld is incredibly boring for the Devils, so the Higher Ranking Devils pick on the Lower Ranking Devils. The lowest ranking, Devil, bled every day since he was born. One day, he was thrown at The Gate of the Underworld by a Higher Ranking Devil and since he had no mana he passed through.

He wandered into a human town, he was bloody and beaten, but the humans were fearful and hateful of him.

“It’s a Devil!” One human screamed,

“A Devil!” Screamed another,

“We’ll be cursed!” Shouted another,  
“Call the Magic Knights!” A human man shouted.

He listened to their shouts, confused. Why are humans talking about him? Why are they scared of him? He wasn’t hurting them and what were Magic Knights?  
When more humans came his confusion grew. Who are these people? Why are they here? These new humans started firing spells at him. Fire rained down on the young Devil, and he was blown off his feet by a strong wind. More of the humans that had arrived soon joined in using their magic to attack him. Scared, he started running for his life. He was so confused about why humans fired their spells at him. The Devil didn’t understand at; first, he didn’t know why these humans were attacking him. As he was chased out of the human village, it dawned on him. The humans feared him, even though he wasn’t hurting anybody. The humans feared him simply because he was a Devil.

Away from the human village stood a small cottage, where a young woman lived alone.  
Inside the cottage, the woman sat at a small rectangular table alone. The woman held a book in her hands. It was shabby and had a thick layer of dust and grime, coating its cover. Despite this, its pages perfectly aligned with each other, not a single one bend or out of place. In the center of the cover was a black clover with five leaves. She couldn't believe her discovery, she couldn't believe she actually held a Five-Leaf Clover in her hands. The air in the cottage started to grow cold as the fire started to dim. Noticing this the woman stood up,

“I’d...better get some firewood.”

The woman sighed as she placed the book on the table.  
She left the cottage leaving it quiet and empty, the only sign of someone living there was the book left on the table.

The Devil lay on the ground, bleeding, burnt, and dirty. The humans had chased him into the forest. Where he had collapsed, weak, injured, tired and the humans left him here to die.

_Finally..._

He thought, finally, his horrid life would be over. No more Devils, no more Humans, no more pain. Liebe’s eyes grew heavy, he was so very tired. He smiled weakly, as his eyes closed and his vision faded to black.

He opened his eyes. Where was he? He felt a throbbing pain in his head. Even so, he forced himself up.

“Hey! You’re awake? Great!”

Came someone’s voice, he looked in the direction of the voice. He saw a woman with light-colored hair standing near him.

“I’m Licita! Nice to meetcha! You’re at my house.”

The woman went on to say. In her hand, Lictia held a small white bottle with a cork holding it closed.

“Still, what a surprise,” Licita said as she walked over to a rectangular table near them.

She placed the white bottle in her hand on the table. After pulling out the cork from the bottle, a bundle of firewood appears in her arms.

“This is my magic! As long as it lacks mana, I can put it into and take it out of other things”, Licita says

“That’s how I brought you here! Well, you and the firewood!” She explains,

Licita then put down the firewood and picked up a dusty book that was covered with grime. Facing the young Devil, she bends over and held the book in her hands for the Devil to see.

“I found a Grimoire with a five-leaf clover the other day...and then I actually met a Devil! How crazy is that, huh?! Is that fifth leaf superstition true?” Licita exclaims full of energy.

The young Devil was silent for a moment a little confused. After a moment of silence, he asks,

“You’re not afraid of me?”

Licita laughs at this and exclaims,

“Who’d be scared of an injured little kid?! Besides, you don’t have magic and you’re all frail!”

The young Devil jumped back a bit, maybe it was because Licita knew he was mana less or her casual demeanor around him even though he was a Devil. Maybe it was that poisonous snake that was getting closer to Licita.

“And anyway, if we’re talking about being loathed, I can give you a run for your money.”

Licita said confidently, which slightly confused the Devil. The snake that had been near Licita looked as if its very life and mana were draining from it. The Devil and Licita watched as the snake died. The young Devil flinched at this scared and confused at what just happened. Licita however did not seem bothered in the slightest.

“You see...I’ve got this body that steals magic and life from whatever’s near me,” Licita said.

Which explains why the snake died and also raises the question if Licita was absorbing the Devil’s life and mana.

“But! You’ve got no magic and maybe because you’re a Devil...you’re not losing magic or life to me!” Licita explained excitedly, the Devil wondered what she was going to say next,

“So listen...c’mon stay here and be my kid! Doesn’t this feel like fate?!” Licita exclaimed her voice full of excitement.

The Devil's eyes were wide and his jaw was slack all he uttered was,

“Huh?”

But then the young Devil looked at the hopeful smile on Licita’s face and the sparkles in her eyes. He smiled,

“Alright.”

Licita jumped up in joy, she was obviously extremely happy, he agreed. Licita then realized something and asked him,

“What’s your name?”

“I don’t have one,” came the young Devil’s simple reply.

“Huh?! You don’t have one?! Maybe I’ll give you one then! Ummm...got it! Liebe! Starting today, you’re Liebe!” Licita said the excitement filling her voice.

If Liebe was surprised at Licita’s ability to come up with a name for him in seconds, he didn’t show it. He just gave Licita a wide smile and with happiness in his voice he said,

“Thank you, Licita!”

For the first time in his life, Liebe was happy.

From that moment on, Liebe's life was filled with happiness. Licita and Liebe did everything together, they fished and explored various meadows. As the seasons changed to fall, the weather grew colder but the sky was painted in beautiful shades of oranges and red they would play in the leaves as they fell from the trees. When the winter came and the world become coated in white they build a snowman and on cold winter nights they would snuggle up together in bed. Spring came around and Licita took Liebe outside to look at flowers once and laughed when a dragonfly landed on his tail. Every morning Liebe would devour the meal Licita would make him.

Everything was Perfect

....

Until it wasn’t

The sun was shining bright, it was a warm spring day a perfect day to spend outside.  
Licita had taken Liebe to a grassy field in the sun. Flowers grew in the grass in a variety of different colors.

“Just because somebody’s a Devil doesn’t necessarily mean they’re a bad guy!” Licita said warmth and love filling her voice.

Then she pointed to Liebe smiled and said,

“After all...you aren’t a bad guy!”

Liebe smiled at these words and opened his mouth to say something, but Licita continued talking,

“Being on my own hurt. You rescued me from that! Thanks, Liebe!”

This made Liebe feel happy, it’s because of Licita he was happy. Because of Licita, he had something to love, her.

“I…” This was all Liebe got to say in response,

A sharp pain surged through Liebe’s body, he couldn’t move. His head was aching, his was blurry. He fell to his knees. Licita jumped back in shock and worry shot through her. What was wrong with Liebe? Liebe screamed in pain.

“Liebe! What’s wrong?” Licita asked her voice filled with panic and worry.

“I...am,” Liebe said his voice hoarse,

“ **Lucifero!** ” Another voice came from Liebe, one sinister and confident.

“ **Who’d believe a Devil would be in the human world without making a contract with a human...I’m glad I’d killed time by looking for him!** ” The voice continued in a mocking tone.

 _One of the highest Devils?!_ _My body isn’t listening to me…_

“ **What a find! I’ll use him to find a way to manifest my own body in the human wo-** ”

The voice of Lucifero continued but was cut off when Licita tackled him and screamed,

“Get out! Get away from Liebe! Who do you think you are?!”

“No..d..don’t,” said Liebe's voice, it was weak.

“ **Insolent wrench.** ” Lucifero’s voiced growled, but then Lucifero noticed something.

 ** _She’s...absorbing my magic?_**

“ **Foolish human. Even if I’m nearly powerless here, a nobody like you could never…** ” Lucifero’s voice said confidently.

“I’m not letting go! This time…” Licita screamed, and for a moment she was back at that church at sunset. Leaving a basket there, and it was holding her precious baby boy.

  
_Asta…_

“This boy is not yours!! Licita screamed at Lucifero once more. Lucifero took control of Liebe’s right arm and drove it through Licita’s stomach. She had successfully driven Lucifero from Liebe’s body.

“ **Inconceivable! Thwarted by a human? But I can interfere with a lowly Devil from anywhere. I will return…** ” Lucifero growled before he faded away.

Liebe ran into Licita's arms, tears streaming down his face,

“Licita!” Was all Liebe could say through his tears,

“I’m sorry... I’m...so dumb... This is the only way I can think of...to protect you from that guy. I’ll use my magic to seal you into this Grimoire!”

Licita said holding that dirty, dusty, and grime cover Grimoire with five-leaves.

“By the time you emerge... I’m sure...you’ll have grown up big and strong!”

Licita reached for Liebe her hand shaking and cupped his cheek with tears streaming down her cheeks, Licita said,

“Live... Liebe! My Dear Son!”

“Mom-” This Was the last thing Liebe said before he was sealed into the five-leaf Grimoire.

Liebe’s happiness was gone. Now he only saw darkness. He missed Licita, he wanted her to hug him and tell him it was okay, that it was only a dream. But most of all he wanted to avenge Licita’s death. No matter who he made to hurt, human or Devil. It didn’t matter if he hurt the Devils because all Devils are scum. He'd never forgive Devils!


End file.
